Electric Bat
by ValorFormSor
Summary: Rouge is a poor bat living with her father. But one faithful day, wehen she goes to the roach infested pancake joint, she meets someone who will introduce her to someone who will change her life forever. Rated T just in case.
1. Pancakes and Cockroaches

**HELLO PEOPLE! It is I. ValorFormSor with my latest story. This one is set to be a humor but also a bit of action. One of the characters will be an OC created by my very good friend silvernight1996 on deviantart. Okay, I've babbled long enough. On with the story!**

Pancakes and Cockroaches

Rouge was having the time of her life. She was lying on top of a pile of money and jewels. Literally, there was a pile of money and jewels and she was just lying down and having a nice nap on it. She was using a giant emerald as a pillow, and even had a blanket made out of gold. Suddenly, a loud rough voice called out, "C'mon you stupid bitch! Get the fuck out of bed!"

Rouge woke up instantly, gasping out of shock and fear. After saying to herself "It was fun while it lasted" to herself, she took her worn, patchy blanket off, through it in the corner of the room and got off her old stained mattress and went out the door. She heard her father shout to her again, although she couldn't really understand what he was actually saying, or if he was even speaking an understandable language. She didn't want her dad to get mad at her so she called out to him. She walked down the hall to the lounge room to see her Dad lying on the couch. The grey haired bat was holding a whiskey bottle and was constantly drinking out of it despite the fact that it was eight in the morning. Rouge didn't mind this. It meant he fell asleep faster, and the hangover meant that he stayed away from her even more. He was just looking at the television, it was on the news. (Sonic had just foiled Eggman's latest attempt at world domination) He didn't even look at Rouge when he spoke to her. He just simply said while staring at the T.V.

"Get me some breakfasht will ya. I'm fucking shtarving." He was obviously drunk. Rouge was expecting this. He always made her get breakfast for him. He wouldn't let her cook it for him either. He would say something along the lines of "I wouldn't feed this to a bunch of rats" and "Shit tastes better than this garbage" and the classic line "You can't do a single thing right? Can you?" He would only ever eat pancakes from the fast food restaurant Pancake Nuts around the corner, mostly because they were $1 each. Rouge headed towards her room to get changed out of her PJ's.

"I'll go in a minute dad, let me just get changed." This did not trigger a good response. Her dad snarled at her. This made her stop and look at her dad, who was facing her, and glaring as well.

No, you won't. I told you to get me some breakfasht. I didn't shay you could get changed. Sho you go get me shome pancakes from Pancake Nutsh right now, and if you don't, I'll have to punish you. Sho, what will you do?" Rouge was expecting this as well, but definitely not going to enjoy it.

"I'll go and get you some Pancakes Dad." All she received was a grunt from her father as he went back to watching the news. As she opened the door, she made sure that no one was outside, then, she walked outside, shut the door and started to flap her wings and fly over to Pancake Nuts. She didn't want anyone to see her in her PJ's (an old shirt and tracksuit pants). While she was flying she thought about her dream. She had had that dream for a week now. Did that dream mean that she would get rich. Well, it would be her eighteenth birthday soon, and she planned to move out as soon as she did. _'Well, that giant green emerald looked very valuable' _she thought. She soon got to Pancake and Nuts. It was an old building and it looked like the beginnings of a cockroach infestation. _'Man, every time I come here it seems to just get worse and worse.' _She walked up to the counter _'No line. That's usual' _and looked up at the guy at the counter. He was a big green crocodile with a pair of headphones on and wearing the uniform with a big name tag that said **'HELLO! My name is Vector.' **This wasn't the last guy who worked here. _'Every time I come here, it's a different guy at the register. I guess that they all quit after a while.' _

"Hello, may I take your order?" _'This guy will probably quit in a few days. Two weeks tops. They all do' _

"Hi. Could I please get four pancakes please?" '_Let's see how incompetent this guy is_' The crocodile thanked her and turned around to the ordering window, took a deep breath and screamed in a rough gravelly voice at a volume Rouge thought was not even possible.

"HEY, MORONS! WE NEED FOUR PANCAKES OUT HERE NOW! GET GOING WILL YA!" He turned around to see rouge on the other end of the restaurant on the floor with a dazed look on her face. After getting up and dusting herself, Rouge directed a scowl to Vector, who looked like he had been told to keep his voice down when there were customers. Suddenly, a deep voice boomed throughout Pancake Nuts.

"VECTOR!" The door to the manager's office burst open, and out came a purple chameleon dressed in a suit and tie. '_His suit and tie need to go into the washing machine. Seriously, is that a- it is. It's a piece of pickle on his tie_' "I told you to keep it down when we have customers. Do you want this job or not, because I have a bunch of people who would love this job." '_It's time for the ultimate test. Does this guy know when to not be a smart arse?_'

"Okay, Espio. Now I know you're just full of shit!" '_Here it comes_' "This place is filthy, there are cockroaches everywhere, and I have absolutely no idea how you stay in business because the cook is absolutely terrible." '_C'mon. Say it._' "BUT!" _'What. Did he just say the b-word? No one ever said that when they quit.''_ "But I really need the money so, I guess I have to keep working" '_I can not believe it! He didn't quit. I'm impressed._' Vector swallowed, looked me in the eye and said "Ma'am, I apologize about my behaviour earlier. I hope you can forgive me." Rouge thought about it for a moment and said.

"Personally, I am a bit miffed that your voice through me towards the end of the building, so I forgive you for that. But, I do agree with you about this shit hole. If you don't want to work her, then quit and get another job." Espio looked furious.

"Vector. Please escort this woman from the premises." Vector looked between Rouge and Espio. He looked confused, then lifting his head; he took off his uniform, through it at Espio who managed to dodge it so that it went through the window, shattering the glass all outside the shop. Then he walked over to Rouge and held out his hand.

"Shall we depart. Ma'am?" He asked, trying to sound like a gentleman, though his rough voice made him sound like a pirate. Rouge smiled, nodded then took his hand. Together they walked out of Pancake Nuts, Espio looking at them both, with a mixture of shock and anger on his face. Soon, a 'DING' was heard and out of the serving window came a bee with goggles on holding a platter of blackened pancakes. He too was wearing a uniform with a nametag that said **'HELLO! My name is Charmy'**

"Here you go Sir or Ma'am, enjoy your meal!" He looked around and the only person in there he saw was Espio, looking like he saw a ghost. "Hey, boss, where's the customer? And Vector, he's not here either" Espio, didn't move an inch during his response, the shock still clear in his voice.

"They left."

"What do ya mean. Like, on a date?"

"No, they left. Vector quit." Charmy was shocked to hear this. He dropped the tray of burnt pancakes, threw his uniform in Espio's direction, who dodged it again only for it to go through the other window. Charmy flew through the last window, shattering that one as well. Espio could make out the words

"I quit too. This place smells funny!"

When they left, they started walking towards Rouge's house. Vector was telling her about his plans to open a detective agency when they reached her house. "Well, this mine." Vector looked at the dilapidated old house and looked at her. Rouge, seeing this said "This is my dad's. I turn eighteen next week and I'm planning on moving out as soon as possible" Vector was staring at the ground for a full five minutes looking like he was trying to remember something. After a while, he said

"Y'know, I one of my friends is renting out one of his rooms, if you want, I could talk to him and get you a place to stay." _'Wow. This is great. A place to stay.' _

"Wow, thanks Vector. I'll let you know when I can leave. Oh, by the way, what's his name?"

"Diego. Diego the Tiger."

**FINALLY. IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO GET THIS DONE. I AM A VICTIM OF WRITERS BLOCK, BUT I AM NOW ALL FIXED. I HAVE URLS FOR DIEGO THE TIGER ON SILVERNIGHT1996 ON DEVIANTART**

**.com/gallery/23935760#/d2fcl5o**

**.com/gallery/23935760#/d2j500q**

**.com/**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THEM. NOW DISCLAIMER.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA EXCEPT FOR DIEGO. HE IS OWNED BY SILVERNIGHT1996. SILVERNIGHT1996 IS A GOOD FRIEND AND GAVE ME PERMISSION. ALSO XEMNASTHESUPERIOR (ON MY FAVOURITE AUTHORS LIST) GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THE DREAM AT THE START. BYE AND REMEMBER. **

**I WILL DO ANY STORIES THAT YOU WANT AS LONG AS IT IS SONIC RELATED AND IT IS NOT A LEMON (PORN STORY) BUT ROMANCES ARE ALLOWED. I WANT TO PLEASE YOU PEOPLE. YOU JUST NEED TO TELLL ME WHAT YOU WANT**


	2. Tigers and Bats

Electric Bat

**YAY. I FINALLY FINISHED MY SECOND CHAPTER. It took me all night but i finished it. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 2

"Is that really all of your stuff Rouge?" Vector asked as he saw that Rouge was carrying only one small duffel bag, with few clothes but plenty of hygiene products. Clothes-wise, she was wearing a pair of jeans and an Invader Zim shirt with a screaming Gir on the front (1). He had come over to take her to Diego's house in his black SS Holden Commodore. '_Well, someone likes to brag a bit_' Rouge looked over at him and said,

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. My dad is a pretty tight bastard. He used to be a great guy, but after my mum died, he became a whole different person. He started to drink, he never left the house, he started treating me like dirt. He made me go to that god awful pancake joint every single freaking day for five years." She sighed. "BUT! That's all behind me now. I'm moving into a new house and I've made a new friend." She smiled at Vector, who was concentrating on watching the road, and she could see he had a great big smile on his face.

"Well, thanks Rouge, I'm glad to be considered to be a friend. You are a great girl, but you had to live that that dip-shit of a dad so you never got to do what you wanted. Well, when you meet Diego, I tell ya' your gonna love him. He's a great guy, not too serious, knows when to keep his mouth shut, you know, the guy that everyone loves." _'Hell, for him to let me stay at his place for free, he could be a slob. But, there's gotta be a catch somewhere. Damn it, now I've gone and made myself paranoid.'_

* * *

After half an hour of chatting, they reached a clean looking house with a nicely mowed lawn, but no car in the driveway. '_No car. Must be a health freak, either that or one of those "No materialistic desires" freaks. Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about rent._' They pulled into the driveway and Rouge grabbed her bag and hopped out. As she walked to the front door, she noticed that the door itself was carved with pictures of a tiger doing various things, such as running, sleeping on a couch, surfing. _'This must be his timetable so he doesn't forget what to do as he walks out the door' _Vector was walking up to her but suddenly bright music came out of nowhere singing

"M-I-C-K-E-Y! M-O-U-S-E! It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Come inside it's fun ins-" The music quickly stopped as Vector pulled out his mobile and pushed the answer button. '_Okay, now I'm scared._'

"Yeah Charmy, what is it!" He paused for a bit. "Your at a place called Sierra Leone! Just a minute." He pulled the phone away from his ear and asked. "Do you know where that is Rouge." Rouge just stared at him for a moment, and then started to think.

"Vector, I think that it's somewhere in Africa." Upon hearing this, Vector simply stood there, holding his phone in his hand, completely frozen. After twenty seconds or so, he took a deep breath, held up the phone to his ear, and said, with familiar volume,

"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOUR IN FUCKING AFRICA! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU END UP IN AFRICA! IT'S NOT EVEN FUCKING POSSIBLE FOR A LITTLE FUCKING BEE TO FLY ALL THE WAY TO FUCKING AFRICA IN LESS THAN A FUCKING WEEK!" Luckily, Rouge had learnt from last time to hold on to something solid. Unfortunately, he was facing her and the front door, so she was slammed onto the front door and pinned down by the force of his voice until he stopped talking. Where she fell to the floor headfirst. She hit her head on the hard concrete, and she just blacked out. Just before fell unconscious, she thought to herself _'This guy needs a volume control knob.'_

* * *

"Do you think she'll be alright" She could hear Vector asking with genuine

"She will be just fine. All she needs is rest and someone to watch her for when she wakes up. _You _on the other hand have a friend in Africa that needs to be picked up. You should be glad I have a couple of airplane tickets to Morocco. That's the closest place to Sierra Leone with an airport. You will probably need to buy a gun when you get there, due to the militia controlling the numerous countries. Oh, and don't forget about the currency in Sierra Leone, the leone. I have already prepared a briefcase full of leone, and a variety of different drugs you can use to get through the patrols. Oh, and Vector, take plenty of water." She did not know who this new person was but, he sounded serious, but with a hint of amusement in his voice at the same time, as if this was nothing new to him. Still not opening her eyes, she heard the sound of things being moved, the door being opened and shut, and Vector driving off in his car.

"You can open your eyes now, Rouge. I know your awake." _'How in hell did he know I was awake?' _"If you want people to think your still asleep, you would do better next time to keep your expression the same. It is not very convincing when you see someone start to grin after not making a sound for ten minutes. And, sorry, I try to tell Vector to keep his voice down. He's good most of the time, but as you can see, he does lose it every now and then." Rouge had opened her eyes, to see that she was lying on a nice looking couch. She looked around the room but couldn't see anyone.

"Okay, where are you Diego? I don't see a tiger anywhere. "

"Look again." She couldn't tell where the voice came from. It was like his voice was coming from throughout the whole room. She got up, yawned and stretched, then started looking around the room. "I didn't think you were that bad. Seriously, even Charmy found me in just two minutes." Rouge had started to get annoyed.

"Well, Charmy is a hyperactive little thing that flies around like he's just drunk five gallons of coffee in two minutes." She noticed that she could hear laughing.

"Up here." She looked up and there he was. Diego the Tiger was lying on the ceiling, sticking to it like it was coated in super-glue. "Nice job, Rouge the Bat, it only took you ten minutes to find me after I told you exactly where I was. Good job." He had a massive grin plastered on his face. _'Ass' _But, the truth was, Rouge liked him almost straight away. She couldn't get mad at him. She just couldn't. After a while, he decided he wanted to get onto the ground so he simply just jumped off the roof. "So, you want anything to eat. I got enough sugary and salty snacks to turn anyone into a diabetic." He started to walk towards the kitchen, Rouge following him, wondering what to have. He walked over to a massive full body pantry. He opened it up, revealing a mass of junk food so large, it was a sugar junkies dream, and a dentist's nightmare. She made a reach to grab a bag of Doritos but Diego's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She was shocked. She thought he was going to break her arm or something. She could see the smile on his face and started to think she was in for a beating.

"You didn't ask. In my house, you ask for things politely. Failure to comply will result in you being banned from said item for one week. That goes for everything that is mine." He let go of her hand and pointed to his head. "Using this in life will get you pretty far. Now, you want that bag of Doritos correct?" She just simply nodded. "So, what do you say?" The grin never leaving his face.

"Diego, can I have a bag of Doritos?" His grin managed to become even wider.

"Why of course you can Rouge." He handed her the bag of Doritos. "But you don't need to ask for something like Doritos, that stuff is inexpensive, so, as long as you live hear, help yourself." She started to glare at him, but then started to laugh.

"What was the point of that whole speech thing about me having to ask you for anything that wasn't mine?"

"I just said that because I like messing with people." He grabbed a bag of Burger Rings and shat the pantry. They, walked into the lounge room, sat on the couch, and Diego picked up the remote for the TV, and switched it on. There was nothing particularly good on, so he just put it on one of the music channels. So they sat on either ends of the couch, eating Doritos and Burger Rings while watching music videos.

* * *

**YAY! Okay, people. Tell me what you think. I'm thinking of having a little substory with Vector and Charmy. I'll let you know that Sonic will make an appearence. When it is though i wont tell you. The only character i own is Rouge's dad. Diego was created by Skelizard (silvernight1996 on deviantart) and everyone else is owned by sega. Now, read and review. Please review. I get so excited when you review. Okay, may all your Doritos be delicous. ValorFormSor, out!**


	3. Lightning and Diamonds

Electric Bat

Chapter Three

Lightning and Diamonds

After an afternoon of watching FRIENDS on DVD while eating salty snacks, Rouge fell asleep on the couch at around eight at night. She woke up to find herself covered by a blanket. She yawned, stretched her arms and legs and eventually got up and started to look for Diego. She walked into the kitchen to find a note on the bunch. It was written in an old style of writing. Like what you would see in a fantasy movie.

'Dear Rouge, I have left for work. There is plenty of food. Be back around four.' _'This guy just gets weirder and weirder. He is definitely interesting though, now I can do a little bit of snooping around'_ After locating the bread, peanut butter as well as a note on the bread saying that 'Sorry, I don't have a toaster here.', she had used the grille to make her toast. While eating burnt toast with one hand, she began walking around his house. She found her room, which was decorated with bright pink wallpaper. '_Bastard_' she thought to herself. She suspected that he chose the wallpaper specifically to annoy her. There was a queen sized bed, a fairly-big-for-a-bedroom TV, a dvd player and a bedside table with a Lamp and a CD player.

Right next to her room was a toilet. Near the front of the house was Diego's room. As she tried to open the door, she noticed that it was locked. _No surprises there. _With nothing else of any notice in his house, except for the fact that every room in the house, other than the bathroom and her room were locked. _What the hell can he be hiding in all these rooms_. After seeing everything interesting in the house that was available, she sat down, turned on the TV, opened up a big bag of Doritos, then continued watching FRIENDS. About halfway through the one where Mighty has a Turkey stuck on his head after trying to scare Sally, she heard the front door open, then Diego stomped down the hallway, with a handful of about five plastic bags full of toothpaste, toothbrushes, mouthwash, floss and about every kind of dental product, known to animal. While in the other hand, he held about five plastic shopping bags full of dark chocolate.

Realizing the joke, Rouge laughed. It was a small laugh, but a laugh all the same.

"Finally, I made you laugh. I thought you were just full of little smart-arse jokes, but you can laugh, so that's good."Rouge didn't know what to say. He just tried to make her laugh. That was it. _'He better not try to ask me out. He's alright, but I couldn't see us as boyfriend and girlfriend.' _"Uuuugh, Rouge. There's something that I want to ask you" '_Oh my God. He is. Damn it! WHY! Why the hell would he ask me out. Oh shit! What do I say. Do I say no flat out. Do I say he's not my type. Do I lie and say I came out of a relationship recently. Oh! I got it. I'll say I'm just not looking for anyone right now. Perfect!' _

"So, anyway, Rouge. Um, this is kind of embarrassing for you. Do you have a job?_" _Rouge could not believe it. He was asking her if she had a job. _'I thought he didn't care about rent. Oh fuck!' _Rouge moved her head down in shame.

"Well, Diego. Actually, no." Her head was still facing the floor, but when Diego talked his voice remained the same.

"Okay, well Rouge, I don't care about rent. I have plenty of money, but I don't want you lying around the house all day, however. First things first, get your head up, your not in trouble." She looked up to see Diego grinning at her, showing his razor sharp teeth in a sly smile. I have decided, that you're working for me." _'WHAT!' _Rouge's mouth hit the floor like it was made of cement. "Rouge the Bat, you are now, the apprentice, of Diego the Tiger. Master Thief!" While he had shouted this, he had assumed an epic pose.

_'Great. I knew there must have been a catch. I've moved in with a weirdo.' _

_The three security guards were standing around, looking very bored. They were simply standing around, looking very bored. The Station Square museum was very lucky to have this exhibit, after all, what museums could say they had the worlds largest diamond. However, they were not lucky to have these security guards. Nothing was supposed to happen. Nothing ever happened. But tonight, that would change. The first guard didn't see or hear anything. The black cloaked figure came up behind him out of nowhere, and extinguished the first of three candles that night. The second security guard came into the room when the first security guard didn't respond on the radio. _

_He scanned the room but could not find a single trace of the first guard. Suddenly, he felt something drip onto his head. He looked up to see the headless corpse of the first guard. The third guard came in just in time to see the second guard get torn in half by the man in the black coat. The stranger seemed to just rip him apart with his gloved second candle had been extinguished. The lone guard, pulled out his revolver, pointed it at the stranger, then ignoring all procedure, fired three shots at the murderer. The shots connected, each one driving the stranger closer towards the ground. The person fell to the ground. The guard sighed, then walked over towards the lifeless figure, and pulled down the hood. _

"_It was a robot? Eggman. It must have been him. No one else would have done this." He pulled out his radio, about to contact the police, when someone dropped from the roof behind him, and simply snapped his neck. This man was wearing the same type of cloak as the robot. He approached the glass case where the worlds largest diamond was kept. He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, then held one hand out in front of him. Lightning started to gather around his hand. After a few seconds, the lighting seemed to explode, then a sword, made entirely out of lightning appeared in his hand. He then simply sliced through the glass box. At first it looked like nothing had happened, when half of the box separated from the bottom, then fel onto the floor. Grabbing the diamond, he slipped something into the stand where the diamond was, then he turned over to the security camera and gave it a big thumbs up. The only thing visible out of his hood, was his mouth and nose, the former in a massive grin. He then turned around, and walked out._

"So Rouge, what do you think? Do you believe me now?" Diego had shown Rouge the security footage of his latest heist. Rouge was horrified, and impressed at the same time.

"Diego. You're-You're a murderer." She did not look scared, however she did look nervous.

"Listen Rouge, how do you think I pay for all this stuff. I own all this. I owe nothing. Trust me. I never hurt friends." Rouge still looked unconvinced however. Diego had prepared for this though, and knew exactly what to say. "You want to know something. I only kill if I have no other choice. Those guys that your saw, they were robots. I know people, I've done my research. I never go on heist if I know that I have to kill someone. I'm a thief, not a monster." Diego got up off the couch and wiped the Dorito crumbs off his fur. "C'mon Rouge. It's time." Rouge was confused, although she was relieved that he didn't hurt innocent people.

"For what?" Diego held his hand towards her and gave her that toothy grin.

"Your training."

* * *

**Okay I wrote this whole chapter on my laptop on two one hour car trips so yep. Anyway, the usual. Review, tell me what you think. If you have a request for anything at all sonic related, let me know. Oh, and vote on my profile for who you want in a sonic version of the blair witch project. Bye**


	4. Goats and Raccoons

**HEY HEY HEY. It's ValorFormSor here. I know it's been A B S O L O U T E L Y A G E S since I put anything up, ESPECIALLY Electric Bat. Hope y'all are enjoying it. This is the first chapter of many from Vector's point of view. Okay. Read, and REVIEW! REVIEW PEOPLE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I NEED REVIEWS! **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Goats and Raccoons**

It was official, Vector was pissed off. He was waiting in line for **t**hree hours squished between a fat raccoon that desperately needed a shower, and a pair of goats behind him making out passionately despite the fact that they were in an airport in the middle of the day with a large amount of people there and the sad fact was that that wasn't even the scariest thing about them. Vector couldn't tell which one was the guy, and which one was the girl, they both looked exactly the same.

What was really pissing Vector off, was the fact that all of the other lines around the airport, the ones that he could see anyway, although filled with excited vacationers, businessmen, and honeymooners, although three times as long as his line, they were moving ten times as fast. When he **finally** got to the desk, he gave a sigh of relief, and then he realized who was at the desk.

"You have **GOT **to be kidding me."

"Why, whatever do you mean, sir?" There was Diego, sitting at the desk, a head-phone/microphone headset on, full airport uniform and everything, and to top it all off, his signature grin was replaced by an intentionally insulting and fake smile. "Is there a problem, sir?" Vector was less annoyed now by the fact that his friend was here to see him off, even if it was, in his own weird way, technically an insult. _'It's Diego. You never know why he does anything unless he chooses to tell you. And when has he ever done that' _Vector broke into a grin.

"Oh, never mind, sir. Here is my ticket and passport." Vector pulled out his ticket and passport, and passed them to Diego. Diego took the tickets, and surprisingly, he handed the ticket back to Vector with an apologetic look on his face. _Oh God. What is it now?_ "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well, sir. You're not supposed to bring this ticket to this desk. In fact, you're not supposed to bring it to anyone except him." Diego pointed with a claw to the door leading to Vector's plane, and then to the overweight bear dressed in a light brown uniform with the words, '**AIRPORT SECURITY**' across the front. "You have a VIP pass. You just show it to the security guard, and then you go straight on through." Vector's face dropped into a massive frown, then to a look of anger, then pure uncut rage. _What? What! WHAT!_

"You mean to say, that I spent three hours, THREE, FUCKING HOURS, squashed between a fat raccoon that doesn't know how to bathe and a pair of sexually anonymous goats passionately making out, for NOTHING!" He turned around to face the still passionate pair. "Guys, girls, both, whatever, just please stop. I don't care if you make out, but could you please not do it when I'm squished right next to you? It's not good for my mental health. Hell, I'm already going to need to go to therapy for the next ten years."The goats were either completely oblivious to what he was saying, or they completely ignored him, for they just kept on kissing each other. Vector turned back to Diego, the fake smile still on his face, and swiped the ticket out of the feline's hand. "I am going to kill you one of these days, Diego. I swear to God, I will tear you heart out of your body, and I will give it to Charmy and tell him its pudding. " As he walked away to get a cup of coffee before he sat down to wait four hours for his flight he heard a voice from behind him shout,

"Have a nice flight, sir!"

* * *

**OKAY! Hope you enjoyed, yet another chapter of Electric Bat. Review and tell me what you think! TELL ME! TELL ME! REVIEW DAMN IT! REVIEW! Remember, free cookies and hugs for anyone who reviews! :p**

**Sincerely, ValorFormSor**


	5. Bikes and Televisions

**HEY HEY! I hope you like the story. Please don't go all ninja on me for not putting anything up for a while. I'm only human. Anyway, here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy. And to InfamousPlot, SO SO SO SO SOWWY for not having put it up yet. I WILL put it up. But I have to write it first, and I WILL WRIGHT IT! I PROMISE YOU!**

* * *

**Electric Bat **

**Chapter Five**

**Bikes and Televisions**

"For your first exercise, you will simply ride this exercise bike for as long as you possibly can. It is to test how long you can keep on moving. Later on we'll move on to a treadmill for endurance, but I've always wanted an excuse to actually do something like this." This was followed by his trademark grin. "Think about it like this, Rouge. It'll make an interesting story to tell. Plus, you have to admit, it is pretty cool. Rouge did nothing but scowl at him, but she was secretly impressed '_He has to be kidding me. The whole thing's got to be a joke. It has to._'

"Diego, you're not actually serious, are you?" Diego grinned at her and nodded.

"Rouge, I never lie unless it benefits me somehow. To lie about this would not benefit me in any way. You are my apprentice, and I have to train you. Now please, get on the bike. After all, it's not every day you get to ride an exercise bike that can power a television set." Then Rouge did something that she never would have done when she was living with her father, mainly out of fear.

She stamped her foot on the ground like an impatient child, looked Diego in the eye, and scowling, told him. "No". Diego sighed.

"Well, I'm hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but I'm afraid you gave me no choice" He took a step towards Rouge, and she instantly lost the courage gained by her momentary defiance. She took a step back, and then fell flat on her tail, a look of fear in her eyes.

**Ten years ago**

"_YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Rouge's father stumbled through the door to her room and found the small, shivering figure huddled beneath the dirty blanket, pretending to be asleep. "DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT! YOU'RE AWAKE! GET UP, NOW!" Rouge needed no further inclination. She scrambled out from underneath her blanket, and stood on top of her mattress. Shivering from fear, she had no idea what he could be so angry about. "DON'T CRY YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING BABY, SO DON'T CRY!" Rouge quickly wiped the tears with her arm, making sure not to get any on her shirt sleeve, and then looked at him. _

"_Yes daddy?" This did not get a good response._

"_DON'T YOU 'YES DADDY', ME!" He said yes daddy with a mocking, high pitched voice. "TELL ME! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of a snow white female bat in her mid twenties and a slightly grey haired bat in his mid twenties, together they were holding a small little baby bat together, and all of them were smiling. _

"_I-I-I just found it in my room, daddy, honest." Rouge was close to tears, again. Looking at her father, she couldn't help it, but a single tear came down from her left eye. Noticing it, she quickly wiped it. "Daddy, I'm sorry, it's just-"_

_He walked forward, and slapped her in the face. The power of it sent her to the floor, and then, he spit on her, tore up the photograph, threw it in on the floor, and walked out the front door. After a few minutes, when she had recovered, she went to picked up the photo, taped it back together, then took it to her room, and put it in her drawer. She then went back under her blanket, rocked back and forth, and cried until she reached a dreamless sleep._

**Present**

Rouge couldn't help herself. At the sight of Diego walking towards her, it bought back that all too painful memory, she simply curled up in a ball, and started to not just cry, howl. Diego understood what was happening, and got up, and walked out. Rouge didn't even notice. Her hands were covering her face. He got a nice, fresh blanket and wrapped it around her. He half expected her to shake him off, but she just kept on crying. Diego hesitated for a bit, then said to himself, "Can't hurt". Then he slowly moved his hand and touched her arm, then sent a small jolt of electricity through his hand. The shock made her stop crying, but she started scowling at him.

"That freaking hurt".He already knew about her father, so he expected something like this to happen. He knelt down, and hugged her gently to help calm her down. After a little while, he looked at her, then asked quietly,

"Are you okay?" She looked up at him, wiped the tears with her arm, then replied, in her normal voice,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just, when you walked towards me like that, it reminded me of something that happened a few years ago."

"No need to apologize Rouge. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have scared you like that. Vector told me your dad was a bit; well he told me your dad was a mental case. I'm guessing you agree with him on that?" Rouge smiled at this.

"I was the one who told him that. Word for word, he got that from me. If he comes back from Sierra Lone or whatever, I'm going to kill him." Diego raised an eyebrow. _'Man, I wish I could do that'_

"I notice how you said, **if**, he comes back."

"Well, considering you had to give him weapons, drugs, and lots of both at that rate." Diego grinned, and then chuckled.

"Oh, I think he'll be all right. In fact, I saw him yesterday. I think I pissed him off a little too much though."

"What do you mean?" Rouge's concern was obvious.

"Well, you know how I have such a sharp and quick wit?" He said with an ever so slight whiff of immodesty.

"Let me guess, you said the wrong thing?"

"Well, let's just say that I did that, plus a bit of other stuff to annoy him, well a lot of other stuff, and well, one thing led to another, and-" He stopped, then held up his gloved hand, then took off the glove, to reveal a large tooth embedded halfway through his hand. Rouge's eyes widened, she gasped, and then started to laugh.

After laughing for a whole five minutes, she finally stopped, then asked,

"So, did you deliberately keep that thing in your hand just to make an idiot of yourself?" Rouge expected something like a 'humph' or silence, but she didn't expect this. Diego himself started laughing loudly. When he stopped, he grinned at her.

"Well, to answer your question, yes, and also, you seem to be learning." Now, I think it's time for little apprentice thieves to go to bed. Pointing to the big grandfather clock carved in the shape of a tiger which now said that it was 11:30. Rouge wanted to protest that she wasn't tired, but instead, she instinctively broke out in a long yawn. "What did I say? Now, come on. I have a surprise for you in the morning." Rouge silently got up and shuffled to her bedroom and got into bed, not closing the door. When she was asleep, Diego silently went into her room. When he was done five minutes later, he covered Rouge up with her blanket, went out of her room, and closed the door. "I'm going to need to keep an eye on this one. She's definitely going to prove entertaining." He muttered to himself, then, yawning and stretching, then after he entered his bedroom, shut the door, locked it, and jumped into bed. After going into bed, he effortlessly yanked out the tooth, and then put it up onto a shelf next to a row of assorted, yet similar teeth. Above the shelf, was a delicate wooden sign that read, **Vector's Teeth. **He yawned, stretched then pulled the blanket on and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, that wraps up another chapter to Electric Bat. Hope you liked it. Remember to review and tell me what you think. And remember. REVIEW! REVIEW! Your master is telling you to review. And you get a free virtual cookie and hug with every review you give me. So... REVIEW!**

Sincerely, ValorFormSor


	6. Cats and PopTarts

**Hello faithful fans. I would like to apologize once more for my massive absence. But NO MORE! I promise that I will take greater care in my fanfiction. I shall update more frequently. I shall upload more frequently, and I shall continue to create stories for your enjoyment. So, without further ado, here is chapter six, of Electric Bat!**

* * *

Electric Bat

Chapter Six

**Cats and Pop-Tarts**

"NYAN! NYAN! NYAN! NYAN!" Rouge was rudely awoken by a sound that, as soon as she heard it, irritated her to the core. Slowly, her eyes opened up to see, brightened by a thin beam of bright moonlight shining through a slit in the curtains, something that had appeared there overnight, a large, black, box shaped clock showing a dark grey cat, with a rectangular shaped body extremely similar to a pop tart, the mouth on the 'cat' rapidly opening and shutting in time the strange 'nyanning,' above which the time, **04:30**, was displayed in bright red digits. '_I wonder whoever could have put that there._' Rouge sat up, simultaneously yawned and stretched her arms, and collapsed back into bed. _'Maybe, if I just lay here, it'll eventually turn off; go into snooze mode or something' _

Despite her combination of laziness and optimism, the clock did not relent. If anything, the strange clock seemed to grow louder and louder. Rouge tried to mute the sound of the clock by wrapping one of her pillows around her head. This worked, for about a minute. The clock simply grew in volume. Rouge lost it. She sat up, threw her pillows in one corner of her room, climbed out of bed, picked up the clock, and started to bash it into the intricately carved, wooden bedside table.

For around two minutes, she smashed the clock into the table again, and again, and again, until the small glass monitor was shattered over the floor, the display had turned black, and the clock had gone completely silent, the irritating noise never to be heard again. _"If I ever hear that noise again, I swear, to every single deity, god, demigod, devil, the works, that I will find the source of the noise, be it creature, or machine, and destroy every single trace of its existence!"_

Rouge sighed, opened her door, and then walked out into the hallway up to Diego's room. She got to his door, pounded on it with her fist, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Diego! If you don't get out here this instant, I'm going to dig an extremely large hole, hit you on the back of the head with a shovel, and BURY YOU! " When she got no response, Rouge reached for the doorknob. Expecting it to be locked, Rouge was surprised to discover that Diego had left it open. As she started to walk into the darkened room, a strong arm covered her neck, while a hand covered her hand. If she was surprised she may have tried to scream.

"Well Rouge, may I enquire as to why you appear to be in such an unpleasant mood on this quite beautiful morning? After all, you don't usually come storming up at 4:30, banging on my door and threatening me. What's wrong?"

"You know Diego. I think I may have over reacted a little bit this morning. I honestly think I took out all my rage on the clock, ha ha, ha." She gave the tiger a nervous laugh who gave her a look which was a mixture of both shock and despair.

"You broke it? I spent hours working on that clock, and you broke it?" Diego pushed an open palm into his face. _"Oh my god, I actually managed to make Diego face palm. Consider this a small victory. A very small victory. "_ "Why, Rouge, why? I made that clock just for you, and you just broke it?" Diego breathed in deeply, and breathed out. "Okay, let me see the damage. I want to see if I can fix it."

Rouge showed Diego what was left of the clock. It was nothing more a black lump in the middle of the floor surrounded by glass and plastic. Expecting anger, she quickly told him, "Listen Diego. I didn't know that you made it for me, but seriously, it was really, really annoying. I made that really stupid noise and it was driving me crazy." Diego kneeled on one knee inspecting the remains of the clock. He stood up and looked at the apologetic bat.

"Rouge, I have two words to say to you." Rouge shut her eyes waiting for the bad news. "Nice job!" She opened her eyes and looked at the tiger with the familiar grin.

"Let me guess, some sort of test?" Diego nodded.

"Training with me is rarely, if ever conventional. This was a test to see how you react in a surprise situation. You destroyed the clock, and then you went to attack me, and the best thing is, you wanted to kill me. Most of my apprentices were too scared to come near me." _ "Well, I do what I can." _

"So, what do we do now?" asked Rouge. Diego's reply was quick and simple.

"Well, you can clean this up. Then I'll make us some breakfast, and then we can continue your training. Hopefully without a repeat of yesterday." Rouge stood to attention and saluted, shouting,

"Sir!" Diego grinned again as he walked towards the kitchen, quietly chuckling to himself, he absent mindedly said,

Oh, I love it when they go all military on me. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

* * *

Rouge's attitude had changed rather quickly once she had started her next training. Diego told her it was a test of endurance, but something told her it was just something that he had always wanted to try and never had someone stupid enough to do it. She was on the exercise bike he had set up yesterday. She had no idea how long she had been on it.

She lost count after the fifth episode of FRIENDS. As she had pedaled, she had learnt through Diego that the bike was connected to a manual generator, and plugged into the generator, was one of those high definition televisions that had thousands of pixels in it. While she panted, sweated and pushed onward, Diego would offer various encouragements, such as "C'mon girl! Pump those thighs!" and "I've seen apprentices that did that for five hours and barely lost a breath!" The good things was though, when he was bored he would throw various gummy worms, babies, fruits, and other gummy treats at Rouge, who would have to catch it with her mouth.

The thing was though, Diego didn't tell her once to stop. He just told her to stop when she wanted to stop. Although she did want to stop, something in her told her to keep on going. That all this would be worth it. This was the same thing that told her to stay with Diego in the first place, so she listened to it. She felt as though her legs were going to simply drop off as the sweat poured down her, soaking her t-shirt and tracksuit pants. She was so busy focusing on riding that she didn't even notice that Diego had stopped paying attention to FRIENDS and was watching her. All that mattered was that she kept on going.

After a while, she noticed that she was slowing down. _"Oh know you don't! C'mon girl. Keep on going! Show him that you're not worthless. You can do this. C'mon Rouge!" _Rouge shut her eyes, and whispered to herself, "I **can** do this." Then, she found a new strength inside her. Her legs almost had a mind of their own as they began moving faster than they ever did before. She looked down and saw that her legs were now nothing more than a blur. Suddenly, a loud "Zzzzzzztt" came from the generator, and then there were sparks. The last thing Rouge saw was a yellow and black flash, and then blacked out.

* * *

**Okay. Well there you have it. A big thanks once again to SilverKnight1996 on deviantart for Diego. Don't you just love him. Well, I hope you all enjoy and I tell you, from now on updates will be a lot more frequent. Review if you liked it, review if you hated it, review if you liked the nyan cat XD! Okay, this is it from me, I will see you all real soon.**

** ValorFormSor, out**


	7. Siblings and Rivalries

**Hey everyone. It's Valor, and I'm back with chapter seven. I told you that I would get back regularly updating, and if I didn't tell you, then I am. Okay, here is chapter seven. Enjoy**

* * *

**Electric Bat **

**Chapter Seven**

**Siblings and Rivalries**

Diego watched over Rouge as she slept peacefully. He wouldn't have thought that she would be able to do it at such an early stage of training, but she did it, and he saw it. She pedalled so hard that she overloaded the generator. When he saw her eyes close and her body begin to slump, Diego swiftly jumped to her to stop her hitting the floor. After unplugging the generator and ensuring nothing was on fire, he took Rouge to her room and put her in bed.

He was impressed, but he did have a question or two now. One, how did she manage to go from being about to pass out to the equivalent of having twenty cups of coffee? As he was contemplating this, his mobile rang. As he took it out of his pocket he left the room.

"I do believe I was right though. This one is interesting." He shut the door and answered his phone. "Hello?

* * *

Kane was not in the best of moods. The yellow tiger had been kept prisoner in this room for who knows how long. He didn't have a watch, and there were no windows. The only source of light was a weak yellow bulb that flickered pathetically, dangling from a chain suspended over the room. He could move around, but it was rather pointless when the room was simply a box with four walls, a toilet, sink and a locked door. He hoped to God that the water from the sink was clean because that was all his drinking water.

Occasionally she would enter bearing a tray of food. She wouldn't look at him, just simply drop it on the floor then leave without saying a word. Kane decided to get some answers. When she entered, he simply waved his right index finger behind his back, and the door swung back, leaving the two tigers inside. He grinned at her as he spoke. "Hey sis, long times no see." Lucy looked up at Kane, but he couldn't figure out what she was feeling, she just looked, empty.

"Hello Kane. You've grown." Her voice had no emotion; it was cold, and empty. "I must ask, do you ever think of your big sister anymore?"

"You won't believe this but, I've been thinking quite a lot about you lately. Ever since the whole kidnapping thing I've been thinking about you almost nonstop." Lucy smiled at this, but her eyes remained lifeless. "You know, when you want to meet up with someone, you ring them, you go out for a meal, and you talk. You don't drug them and kidnap them in their own homes! So, why **did** you do it then, hmm?" Lucy's reply was calm, as though she was expecting him to ask.

"Why should I tell you when you already know? After all, worms don't really have much of a chance of being anything other than fish food when they're tied to the fishing rod. You are nothing more than a means to an end, don't you forget that, Kane." Kane took out his wallet, and from an inside pocket, he pulled out a photo of three yellow and black tigers standing next to each other, all of them smiling children, blissfully unaware of the events that would tear them apart.

"Is it really worth going after him? If he finds you, you know he won't hesitate to finish what he started with you." Kane could see the sadness forming in her face.

"He took everything away from me. I just want to do the same to him." Kane gulped. He was unaware of this. Lucy just laughed at him, and then took the photo off. "Oh don't worry little Kane, I won't hurt you, it wouldn't do enough damage to him. I want him to hurt just like I did. He isn't one to follow physical desires but he is beginning to grow attached to someone, a kid. I want him to know the pain of losing someone that you care about, to make him wish for death, and then, I shall grant his wish."

"Someone once told me that revenge is a sad thing to live for, and I'm pretty sure that was you! " Lucy turned around, and put a finger on the face of the middle tiger.

"I have nothing else to live for." She replied as she threw Kane the photo, Diego's face completely burnt out.

* * *

**And that brings an end to chapter seven. Next chapter we get back to the story of Charmy and Vector. Every fourth chapter is going to be a Charmy and Vector. Review ifyou liked it, review if you hate it, hell, review if your pet dog had a seizure and is licking peanut butter from places you never knew could have peanut butter  
**


End file.
